


末世之暮日之城 （EXO全员12个，主勋鹿，半现实（？），末世，异能，大部分空架）

by kinny522



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Park Chanyeol, End of the World, Happy Ending, M/M, Terror, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, bottom Luhan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinny522/pseuds/kinny522
Summary: 文案：普通版：末世来临，道德沦丧，人自私自立的本性，渐渐浮现此刻，为了生存，他们出卖任何有价值的事物，有许多事，已不可心软，因为这是末世。有些不正经的勋鹿版：吴世勋：末世来临，我从来没有想过，昔日与珉硕哥他们在电影院看的电影《厮杀列车》里头的怪物，人称为丧尸，这物种会出现在街上。可我一点也不害怕这东西，我现在只是担心他，因为听说他来了韩国，虽然我看到新闻报道说，中国首都，北京早已沦陷了，可首尔现在这情况不久后会沦为丧尸地区，鹿哥。。。你到底在哪里。。。鹿晗：末世来临，韩国电影《厮杀列车》里头犹如行肉走尸的怪物，丧尸，竟然出现在这现实生活中。那么科幻，阿不对，魔幻的东西竟然出现在这个2018年21世纪的时候？你逗我吗？我真的不敢相信这种满脸蛆虫竟然在人，不是，是丧尸脸蛋上不停地钻动着，真的太恶心。没有想到现在连这里韩国的首都，首尔也开始出现这种玩意了。。。为何我脑海突然闪过他的背影？





	1. 001 通告

    2017年12月31日，今天是2017年的最后一天。

    鹿晗身为娱乐圈的当红艺人肯定将会出席那些跨年活动，却在前两个星期前被经纪人告知鹿晗的跨年活动早已被公司取消了，因公司接了一个通告是中韩合作的新节目。

    节目名称是生存游戏，当时经纪人告诉他，这酬劳很不错，而且需要消耗大量体力，加上拍摄日期就在2018年1月3日，所以公司就干脆不让他参加任何跨年活动。

    鹿晗坐在家里的皮革沙发上，轻轻抚摸着早前被自己遗忘的紫色的节目邀请卡，只要邀请卡靠近他的鼻子一闻，就嗅到一股清淡的薰衣草香味。

    自己真是的，明明拍摄日期已那么靠近了还会忘记看一看这张邀请卡。

    鹿晗打开了邀请卡，邀请卡的印上了银色的玫瑰，邀请卡上下都用了亮金色印上的字，分别由韩文和中文写上，最上面的字写着，欢迎他参加生存游戏，然后下面显示的字。。。嗯？这是我的编号？0420？然后。。。！？拍摄地点是在韩国首尔和江南？！

    鹿晗看这里不禁邹起眉头，拿起桌面上的电话开始打起电话来。

    “喂？什么事啊？鹿晗.”

    “我想问一下，这个新节目是不是在韩国拍摄？”

    “啊！对啊，我没有告诉你吗？”

    “是的。”鹿晗不禁抽了抽嘴角。

    “抱歉抱歉，这是我的失误。。。那个原本你的助理给你买得机票是明天的机票，结果买到提前到今晚9点的机票，所以请你。。。”

    “什么？！”

    “哎呀，鹿晗啊，你别突然喊得那么大声，我耳朵也...”

    经过经纪人的一轮唠叨，鹿晗就这样既无奈又无言地很快就挂了电话，看了看手表时间，已经是快要5点半了，还好他昨天自己突然心血来潮的收拾起房间，现在要收拾去韩国的衣服也不是很难。只是。。。自己害怕乘搭飞机。。。哎。。。算了，谁叫公司接了这通告，唯有希望自己老毛病不要发作了。

    过了一个钟头多的时间，鹿晗就在这段时间收拾衣服，用了一点的时间来为身为艺人的自己给打扮，就赶到机场。

    到了机场后， “哈。。。哈。。。还好赶得及到飞机。。。”鹿晗已经感觉自己累惨了，可是他必须注意下一下自己的行为举止，由于这次行程是秘密行程，他并没有走什么秘密通道。

    这次跟着鹿晗去韩国的是昨天请回来的新助理，而那个卖错机票日期的助理呢？一看就知道鹿晗都还没开口说什么，助理就被经纪人给炒鱿鱼了。

    “鹿先生，我们可以进去了。”助理看了看手表。

    “嗯。。。”鹿晗转过头看多了一眼后头，头也不回的进去了。

    「近期中国北京有新的病症出现，病患都有突然晕倒后，就发高烧，陷入昏迷不醒的症状，各大医院都怀疑是新的病毒已出现，未知病原来自何处，现已有三名病患因此死亡，三十多名病患已留院隔离观察，请各民总多多注意。。。」

    边伯贤从洗手间出来，发现全部兄弟在各自这间休息室内聊天，而平时会粘着哥哥们聊天的吴世勋却坐着电视看着播报的新闻，不禁问道：“世勋啊，你在看着什么啊？”

    “。。。”吴世勋没有回头看着边伯贤，依旧看着墙上的电视。

    “世勋？看什么看得那么入神？”边伯贤说完后，他已经走到世勋身边，然后轻轻拍上世勋的肩上。

    “嗯？！啊？伯贤哥在叫我？”吴世勋这时才抬起头来看向还在触碰着自己肩上的伯贤，不禁眼眉轻轻挑起，刚刚他看得太入神了？

    “对啊，你为什么看着新闻那么入。。。呀！朴灿烈你打我的屁股。。。”看着还没问完话的边伯贤突然被朴灿烈的突袭屁屁，后就忙着追灿烈，吴世勋只是笑着看着比他要大几岁的哥哥们在打闹着，曾经他也是那样跟鹿晗哥也是这样打闹玩着...

    “听说最近国内新的病毒呢。”

    “是吗？什么病毒？”

    “是不是那个，会突然晕倒后，然后就会发起高烧，最后一直会昏迷不醒呢！”

    “对啊！对啊！太可怕了。。。”

    鹿晗迷迷糊糊揉了揉眼睛，刚刚他是被前面的女人们讨论着东西被吵醒的，他从口袋中掏出手机来，才发现自己已经从上机后起飞到现在已经睡了整整一个钟头多了，应该快要到达仁川机场了。

    “鹿先生...嗯？你睡醒啦？我们好像快要到仁川机场了。”

    “嗯，我知道。”

    过了一会，鹿晗好像想起了什么，他转过头，轻轻拍了拍助理的手，助理一脸疑惑地看着鹿晗，“有什么事吗，鹿先生。”

    “那个...我想问一下这次在韩国拍摄的节目需要多久时间？”

    “最快五天吧，最迟一个星期。也不知道为何需要那么久时间，我记得拍摄综艺节目好像只是需要两三天就完成了，又不是拍旅游节目。”

    一个星期？鹿晗表示赞同这个新的助理的话，毕竟只是拍个综艺节目的话真的花太常时间了，就像助理说的一样，他又不是去韩国拍摄旅游节目...

    “那么知道节目邀请了什么其他的嘉宾不？”

    助理想了一会，他摇头的答道：“不知道，据说这节目要保留神秘感，不公开嘉宾名字。”

    “不公开？”鹿晗听到这里不禁挑起眼眉，“节目组没有向公司透露任何其他的嘉宾名称？”

     “没有。”

    不会吧？搞得那么神秘？难道这个综艺节目真的非常有趣到不公开嘉宾名单？

    鹿晗想到这不禁对这节目有点兴趣，生存游戏吗？

    “不过？”

    “啊？不过什么？”突然助理再次说话，鹿晗这才回过神来，还有些差点反应不过来。

    “听说节目组请了中韩各五组人马参加节目。其他的事，我真的不知道了。”助理耸了耸肩后，接着就听到音响传来甜美的声音告诉乘客即将要达到仁川机场了。

    鹿晗顿时心里有些高兴，自己来没有想过，自己竟然可以没有任何不舒服的到达目的地。

    韩国，我来了。

 

TBC


	2. 002  那个男人

       “还有五分钟就跨年了呢。”助理看了看酒店房间走廊壁钟说道。  
       “那个鹿先生好生休息吧，还有三天才你有通告。明天需要我安排行程给你吗？”  
       鹿晗看了一眼壁钟，摆手说道，“不需要，我想自己一个人出去走走，不必担心我，我会早回来的，你可以做自己的事。”  
       “那么我回房间休息了，晚安。”助理点了点头，就离开了。  
       鹿晗关了房门，把行李放在一旁后，微信电话就开始响起了，他没有看对方是谁，他就接听了电话，“喂？”  
       “鹿晗，是我。”回答鹿晗的是一把女声，鹿晗知道她是谁，对方正是他的公开承认的现任女友关晓彤。  
      “晓彤？那么晚找我有什么事？”  
      “刚刚有行程，你去了韩国了？”  
      “嗯，到了酒店.”鹿晗看到了桌子上的电视遥控机就打开了电视。  
      “那么我不打扰你了，再见。”  
      “再见。”  
      就在挂掉电话的瞬间，鹿晗听到电视上传来熟悉又有些陌生的声音。  
      鹿晗抬头一看，就看到了那个已经长大成为一个成熟的男人正拿麦克风说着对粉丝们的祝福语，“对于属狗的人来说，应该是很有意义的一年吧～希望大家能一直幸福下去，永远都只遇到好的事情.”  
      鹿晗注意到，他的发型造型正是男人当时出道使用过的发型，可是以前那可爱的少年，如今已变成了许多女子的梦寐以求的男人。  
      他身高高了许多，已经高过了他的队长金俊勉一个头的距离了。  
      也对，当时他还在的时候，这孩子的身高也是渐渐地增长着，当时也高过他了。  
      世勋。。。你还好吗？  
      你还怪你鹿哥吗？  
      鹿晗这样想着，突然感觉有些心烦的想关掉电视，可是手却仿佛不受控制得，依旧让电视播放着这节目，让他默默地等待着他以前所属的团体出现在银幕上。  
      过了一组团体的两首歌曲的表演后，他看到了EXO的VCR播放出来了，果然他们还是压轴出场呢。  
      VCR播放后是一个唯美的布景，柔美的音乐响起了，成员一对接着一对的出现在不同的位置的舞台，唱着好听得会令人动人心弦的歌声。  
      到了Verse 2的时候，柔美的音乐加入了摇滚的元素，音乐很是好听。  
      很快他就再次听到了吴世勋的声音，只是变成世勋在唱歌，鹿晗听到他歌声后的第一个感想是...很好听，世勋的唱功已经渐渐越发越好了。  
       他不禁有些欣慰，这孩子真的越来越优秀了，连自己都差点被他唱出来内容给撩到了。  
      鹿晗是听得懂韩语，自然听懂歌词内容， 也不知道是不是歌词内容太过伤感，鹿晗竟然听完他们唱完整首歌时，他发现自己已经满脸泪水了，为什么呢？  
      鹿晗还没等到他们唱下一首歌的时候，他已经冲进洗手间洗了一把脸后，就出来关掉了还在播放着的节目的电视就躺在床上了。  
      他想，已经多久没有与他们见面了？  
      第二天，鹿晗睡到韩国时间早上7点钟就再也睡不着，明明昨晚的他差点还失眠了，现在应该可以睡得更迟起床，现在睡不着了，能怎样？也只能提早起床了。  
      鹿晗爬起来后就拿起床边放着的电话筒，让人将早餐送来房间吃，毕竟自己是个明星，到酒店餐馆用餐会比较麻烦。  
      鹿晗吃过早餐后，就换上休闲装。  
      他戴上墨镜，鸭嘴帽等，这些明星必备物品，再披上一个黑色大衣，他就出发了。  
      吴世勋舒服地坐在车上，耳朵塞着自己前几天新买的耳机在听着电话里头播放着让人感觉放松身心的爵士的音乐。  
      虽然昨晚的MBC歌谣大战完毕后，他与哥哥们回到宿舍后都已经整整1点多了，可今天很奇怪得，自己竟然在7点多时就醒来后，自己再也睡不去了。  
      没多久后，就被队长过来叫他床了，今天1月1日其实并没有通告，但却早上有个小会议，所以EXO成员都提早起身，整理好衣着就上车了。  
      跟吴世勋同车的金钟仁，边伯贤和朴灿烈在上车后，他们就继续投入周公的怀抱继续熟睡中。  
      而吴世勋上车后就拿出耳机往耳朵一塞，就带着耳机听起歌来，爵士音乐给人的感觉就是放松的感觉，优雅的音乐在耳边播放着，不禁让世勋有些心情大好。  
      吴世勋拿起手机，打开了电话界面就刷起推特来，其实推特自己是有账号的，不过是自己悄悄地开的，因为他最近发现推特还挺多EXO-L，突然一时心血来潮的开了个推特号后，果然发现还真蛮多的EXO-L呢。  
      吴世勋刷了一会推文，他就停了下来喝了一口水，在看回手机，发现好像有最新的推文。  
      他刷新了一会页面后，吴世勋看到有人发了一推文说自己好像看到了明星，然后还附上了一张男子的照片。  
      吴世勋看到这推文有些惊讶，虽然照片上的图有些不清晰，但是吴世勋还是认得出是他。  
     他就是鹿晗。  
     鹿晗刚刚去了餐厅喝了一杯热咖啡，今天是1月1日，几乎大部分的人在这一天休息，都会乘这难得的机会，睡晚一点，所以一早的餐厅里头的人并不多。  
     鹿晗也不用担心太过自己会被认出来，不过鹿晗还是选了角落边的位置坐下，翻阅着他刚刚从酒店拿到的江南旅游攻略。  
      以前的他还是在SM公司的时候，经常躲在公司练习室内，都没有试过真正在江南这个地区旅游，现在有这样的机会他当然想要自己一个人在江南走走了。  
       「紧急新闻：中国北京出现大量丧尸，怀疑是与最近的新病毒有关，原因丧尸最开始出现的地方正是...」  
       “丧尸？”鹿晗听到是自己家乡的事，心里非常疑惑，他不禁抬头看向电视机的荧幕，只见熟悉的北京街道上出现了许多人们飞奔而逃的景象，然后就看到好几个面部有发黑到腐烂的人形物体正慢慢向着人群走去。  
       鹿晗顿时感到那些物体有些恶心，这会不会是最新的韩剧宣传片子？就在中国北京拍摄而已？  
      当刚刚播完的片子播放完毕，新闻主播的脸色瞬间变得苍白了，她勉强地笑着看着镜头的说完播报完毕，荧幕上只看到了四个字紧急新闻。  
       这是紧急新闻播放完毕的样子，鹿晗还是不敢相信，这里可是21世纪，今天还是新的一年的第一天，应该不会的。  
      为了求证，鹿晗有些颤抖地拿起桌上的智能手机，赶紧上网搜寻有关新闻，不知是否太过急着想要知道这是不是真相，鹿晗连续好几次打错字在搜寻栏上。  
      当搜寻到北京出现新病毒时，只见网络新闻也写着这个新闻，北京1日讯，中国北京现已沦陷为丧尸感染地区，这并非幻觉，这不是假象，也不是二次元，更不是小说或是在拍摄电影中，而是末世来临。

TBC


	3. 003 重遇旧识

正当鹿晗还在对北京陷入丧尸感染地区这事陷入思绪停滞着，突然一阵刺耳的尖叫从外头传来，鹿晗回过神来往窗口看去。  
只见马路中央，一名女子正发出刺耳的尖叫声跑得很快，随着鹿晗看到几个看似人样但如果仔细往脸部远远看去，根本就不是人类有的肤色，而且这东西还正用着与跟平常人不同的走路样子正向着女子的方向慢慢移动。  
鹿晗感觉很熟悉，这不就是刚刚他在电视上看到的东西...不就是丧尸来的吗？！  
不会吧？北京也都这样了，现在连首尔江南市都出现这玩意？！神啊，这是您开的玩笑吗？！  
算了，现在并不是想这些事的时候，他现在要保命，他可还没想变成丧尸的模样。  
刚刚看到餐厅前面的事，鹿晗相信一定还会有许多人陆续被感染病毒变成丧尸，那么表示如果现在他从前门走出去的话，保证会突然被丧尸围攻的。  
鹿晗看了一眼后面，唯有希望后门没有丧尸出现在后面吧。   
鹿晗一下子就将带出来的手机与证件放好再大衣的暗格中，快速站起来往餐厅后门冲出去。  
鹿晗冲了出去后，他手中一直紧握着刚刚从餐厅里拿出的铁棒，为的就是避免丧尸袭击他也能有个武器打怪物来防身。  
不过很侥幸的是，后门外竟然没有丧尸出没，据说丧尸的听觉挺敏锐，鹿晗暂时一点也不想跟丧尸正面碰着，他只能小心翼翼地轻轻移动着，希望能避开丧尸君有可能跑出来的地方，很幸运的是，鹿晗并没有遇到任何丧尸，却也奇怪的是，他没有遇过其余的人类。  
转弯抹角了很几个小巷，鹿晗感觉自己走了很久的路，身体渐渐开始出现疲惫的状态，就靠在墙上休息了。  
不知休息了多久，天色突然感觉变暗了，鹿晗抬头望向天空，天空已经不知何时变得阴森森，这是看似快要下雨的前奏，鹿晗看了看四处才发现对面有一家加油站，他赶紧往加油站的方向跑去。  
“滴滴嗒嗒。”鹿晗刚后脚抬进加油站范围，雨就下起来了，没有想到自己那么幸运地找到个加油站避雨。  
对于末世来说，加油站是一个好地方，因为里头有许多物质，除了车油之外，还有食物和矿泉水这些重要的物质。  
鹿晗现在身上并无任何有用的东西，除了出国证件与电话与钱包都带在身上，他全部的东西全都留在酒店内，他有想过回去酒店取东西，但是外头下起绵绵细雨，眼前的加油站正可以暂时避雨和解决三餐都不必挨饿的问题。  
“咕噜咕噜。”突然肚子传来一阵声音，鹿晗就这样愉快地决定了，如果这家加油站并没有危险的话就暂时留宿一晚在此，他还不想要去面对那些丧尸啊。  
虽然加油站看似没有什么问题，但为了避免突然跑出一只丧尸，鹿晗贴靠在加油站的墙壁，缓缓地移动到加油站的玻璃门前，他轻轻地推开了玻璃门，往里头探去，里头似乎并没有东西。  
鹿晗转回头看了看，应该没有人跟着他就溜进了加油站的店内，店内的气温并不温暖，虽然今天的江南市并无下雪，但气温依旧很低，刚刚还下起细雨，简直就是更加的显得寒冷。  
虽然已经进到了店内，但他还是要确保真的没有丧尸在这里出没，“嗵...嗵...”由于店的面积较小，鹿晗来来回回听到自己的脚步声在店内响起.  
“嘶沙...”一阵不知名的声音突然从柜台响了一下，声音突然响起令鹿晗顿时心跳地非常急速，脑里一直不停的想着，那是什么声音？是丧尸吗？或是人类？还是只个小孩子？又或者是被感染病毒的人？  
鹿晗尽量已自己认为最轻的脚步向柜台迈向前去，突然没有人影的柜台突然站起来一个人出现，鹿晗差点要将手中的铁棒挥向那人时，他停顿了一下，有些惊喜地看着对方，对方的表情也惊讶地看着鹿晗。  
“鹿晗哥？”  
“Tao？”  
俩人的声音起声响起，他们不禁笑了起来。  
“鹿晗哥为何会来到首尔？拍戏？”黄子韬从袋子里的包子给了一个鹿晗，“谢谢。” 鹿晗道谢的接过包子，就随着子韬坐下。  
“不是来拍戏，有个新的中韩合作的综艺节目邀请我当嘉宾，因为之前的助理的关系原本应该今早才来到韩国却订到昨晚的机票所以就飞过来了。”  
“原来是这样，还要吃东西吗？”子韬说完正要站起来，鹿晗连忙摆手说道：“不要了，现在这样的时候，省点吃的比较好。”  
“啊，也对。”子韬点头的赞同。  
“你为什么会在加油站里面的？”  
“原本我想吃包子就出来酒店找了，酒店应该就在这后几十条街罢了。”子韬说着指了一下后面。  
“然后我就在酒店附近找到个卖包子的店铺，我在那儿站着吃了两个包子，然后就打包了三个包子，就准备回去酒店，怎么知道突然酒店那边突然有许多人跑着我的方向而来还大喊着丧尸啊！我当然赶快跑啦，也不知道怎样就来到这家空无一人，已经断电了的加油站了.”子韬说完还耸了耸肩，然后靠着后面的柜子半躺着。  
“其实不止这里江南市也是这样，刚刚我看到新闻整个北京已经变成丧尸感染区了，相信那边现在快要已经成了丧尸帝国...”鹿晗说着，有点伤感，那边是自己的家乡，自己就来自北京，却现在应该也都丧尸好多个人类，人类会不会最后都变成丧尸？  
黄子韬倒是没有注意到鹿晗的情绪，而是有些惊讶的语气说道：“不会吧，竟然北京是最先出现的？你父母没事吧？”  
突然被黄子韬这样提起，鹿晗这才想起，对了，他父母好像都不在北京，都出国玩了，“他们去了夏威夷。”  
“应该夏威夷没事吧？哈...哈...”黄子韬说着说着打起了哈欠。  
“希望没事吧，我想一定会没事的。”  
“对...一定没事的。”黄子韬符合的说道。  
“那么你父母...诶？睡着了啊？”听到呼噜呼噜的睡觉声，鹿晗停止了说话，他转过头看去，果然黄子韬睡着了。  
鹿晗拿起身边的一件大衣，他想应该是黄子韬的衣服来的，就将大衣盖在黄子韬身上。  
鹿晗坐回原位后，就从大衣的暗格内拿出手机来看，依旧没有任何信号。  
好像自从看到丧尸后，手机已经处于在无信号状态，难道丧尸有阻碍信号传输的能力？  
鹿晗轻轻摇了摇头，才不会有这个古怪的能力，应该只是他想太多了，可能就是那么巧的，他查看信号的位置不对。

TBC


	4. 004 觉醒异能

“世勋，世勋，起来了。”原本还在睡梦中的吴世勋被剧烈的人工摇动给晃醒了，他擦了擦眼睛上的泪水，猜看清楚是俊勉哥，他坐直了身子，伸了个懒腰，“俊勉哥？什么事啊.”  
“我们要去找吃的了。”金俊勉说完，指了指已起身已久的边伯贤，边伯贤正抚摸着手机似乎不知在想些什么。  
突然闻到一股xue味好像是从自己身上传出来的，吴世勋扯了扯自己的衣服，只见白色的衬衫已染上妖艳的xue红色。  
吴世勋这才想起来昨天发生的诡异又真实的事，昨天他们8个成员都到达了SM公司，司机将车子停泊好在车位，他们就走下车了，向电梯方向慢慢走去。  
突然电梯打开了，除了一名男子浑身是xue地向电梯外大喊着，救命啊！而他身后还有两个看似已没了理性的怪物，人称为丧尸。  
靠得最近电梯的吴世勋意外的一下子就反应来，他立刻捉起边伯贤和金俊勉俩人的手，对着哥哥们大喊着快逃.  
就在这该逃命的时候，原本站着的都敬秀突然晕了过去，在他身边的朴灿烈就将敬秀扛在肩上，而金钟仁和金珉硕听到吴世勋叫他们快逃也连忙随着逃跑。  
他们8个兄弟就这样，一路拿着路边捡到的东西拿来当武器，一点也不能有一丝犹豫和恐惧的杀着丧尸逃跑着，直到来到这个仓库后，他们检查了仓库四处的安危，他们才决定在这休息。  
“这里的仓库都好像没有放食物，都是家居用品。”边伯贤轻轻摸着不知为何被放置出来的新款皮革沙发。  
“这应该是一家家具公司的其中一个仓库。”金俊勉看到还在站着不知在想什么的吴世勋，便走进地问道：“忙内啊，你这样一直想东西的话可是很危险的哦。”  
“啊，抱歉，哥，我不会再这样了。”吴世勋说完，金俊勉点了点头，拍了拍世勋的肩膀，“毕竟世界已经变了。”  
“俊勉哥，我之前好像看到对面有超市，要去看看有吃的吗？”边伯贤站了起来，轻声拍了拍屁股。  
“嗯，就去那边看看吧.”金俊勉点头赞成，他们就带着武器走往便利店的方向前进。  
走在去便利店的方向时，并没有任何丧尸，他们三人很快就到了便利店，检查便利店内，一个人影和丧尸都没有，他们才安心地开始收刮起各种物资。  
“好多罐头呢。”走到罐头区的边伯贤看着架子上正整齐地摆放着很多不同牌子的的罐头，他拿起一个罐头有些高兴地说道：“这个午餐肉罐头是我最爱吃的！”  
吴世勋走到柜台内，看到柜台上有许多不同的感冒药，他转过头一看，看到金俊勉正在一个架子上拿着许多的红参粉等这些物品。  
“俊勉哥。”吴世勋呼唤了一下金俊勉，金俊勉就转过头看向吴世勋问道：“什么事啊？”  
吴世勋赶紧举起一盒感冒药在空中挥了挥，“需要给敬秀哥带感冒药吗？”  
“感冒药都全部带回去吧，现在这个世界里，药物很珍贵的，都带回去。”听到金俊勉下达命令，吴世勋从柜台里头拿出好几个朔料袋来，将全部感冒药好几个那样扔进去一个袋子内。  
吴世勋经过放置面包的地方，不知伯贤从那里走过来，然后开始拿起面包说道：“这些面包也带回去吧，敬秀已昏迷那么久，今早醒了也只是给他吃了昨晚他吃剩的面包。”  
“嗯。”吴世勋点了点头，再次投入扫荡便利店。  
不一会功夫，他们就扫荡完整个便利店，他们将一些轻便的东西放进朔料袋内，拿在手里，而比较重的东西就放入昨天背着去公司的背包，以便遇到丧尸时可以容易地对付丧尸。  
而背包里的东西呢？除了证件电话，和食物之外的东西，他们都将其余的东西都在那时的逃跑都拿来扔丧尸，剩余的东西也都被他们扔掉了。  
在路上只是他们只遇到两三只丧尸都只是在很远处，丧尸也没有注意到他们。金俊勉，边伯贤和吴世勋也没有故意去打他们，免得惹来不必要的麻烦。就这样他们很顺利地回到了那么躲藏的仓库内。  
“你们回来啊。”朴灿烈从边伯贤的手中接过朔料袋，有些高兴地翻找着里面的东西，吴世勋从朔料袋内拿出两块面包，走到正在看顾都敬秀的大哥，“珉硕哥吃点东西吧。”  
“谢谢世勋。”金珉硕接过了两块面包，一块放在还在熟睡的都敬秀的身边，一块则撕开了包装纸就啃起面包来。  
“世勋啊，你也饿了，吃块面包吧。”金俊勉也走了过来，将手中的一块面包给了吴世勋。  
“敬秀哥，你醒来啦！”金钟仁突然大声说，其他人也不禁转过头看向都敬秀躺着的地方，果然都敬秀揉着太阳穴试图要坐起来，吴世勋走前去些帮忙珉硕扶坐好都敬秀，金俊勉伸手摸了摸一会都敬秀的额头，高兴地说道：“敬秀退烧了呢！”  
“还有头痛吗？敬秀？”对于金俊勉的问题，都敬秀摆手了答了，“没有了，好像完全好了。”  
金珉硕连忙把面包塞在都敬秀的怀里，催促地道“赶快吃吧，你一定很饿了。”都敬秀点了点头微笑地接过了面包，就吃起了面包。  
正当仓库内散发着温馨的气氛，突然一阵熟悉的尖叫声响起，吴世勋不禁转过头，看向声音的来源，“呀！朴灿烈！那个午餐肉罐头不可以打开！那是我最爱吃的午餐肉！”  
“罐头为什么不可以吃？”朴灿烈手上拿着罐头做势要打开那个罐头，边伯贤垫起脚跟伸手地要立刻阻止朴灿烈这般行为。  
“边伯贤，我想吃罐头。”  
“不行，这罐头我都还没舍得开来吃，哪里可以那么快就开来吃。”  
就在他们在为一个罐头吵着，吴世勋捂额头的想，如果哥哥们在这样吵下去，肯定又会被俊勉哥骂。  
吴世勋抬起脚步走向灿烈和伯贤面前，试图想要阻止他们这般吵闹，就在吴世勋走了两步时，突然都敬秀大声喝住他们。  
“你们可以不要再吵了吗！”随着地面感觉突然的震动起来， 不再吵得边伯贤惊讶地说道:“啊！不会是地震吧？！”  
边伯贤惊讶的声音落下后，刚刚地面震动的感觉再也没有出现了，仿佛刚刚的震动只是大家的幻觉，朴灿烈拍了拍胸口说道：“啊啊...还好不是地震。嗯？珉硕哥？敬秀哥？你们怎么望着地面...诶？！”  
朴灿烈说话的语调和声量突然明显的提高了。  
吴世勋满脸问号地想着：嗯？？？我这是又再次错过了些什么吗？  
再次错过事情发生的吴世勋再次地转过身来，然后顺着朴灿烈的视线看去，好吧，吴世勋表示自己也有些被这般情景给惊呆了。  
原本刚刚之前自己站着的位置，是吴世勋比谁都更清楚那地面曾经是已铺上光滑的石灰的，地面是被石灰完美覆盖着并无任何缺口。  
但现在他看到的是什么来着？！这地面竟然裂开了？他没有看错吧？这地面好像是发生过地震那样裂开了一半！虽然裂开的程度并不大，但也不可能突然就这样裂开了？而且还是被分割了有约半把尺那么长的距离。。。  
刚刚他真的错过了什么事吗？！  
最先从这件事惊呆了恢复行动的是伯贤，吴世勋并不确定，不过他反应过来的时候，伯贤已经经过吴世勋的身边来到地面裂开的距离的附近了，他先是左手抱着自己的身体，然后右手则托着下巴看着裂开的地面说道：“刚刚是轻微地震来着吗？”  
“不，我想，这是我弄得。”这番话是从都敬秀口中出来，吴世勋相信这肯定不会只有自己再次呆了，大家也是这样，再次惊呆了，原因在于敬秀哥并不是经常开玩笑的人，若这事从灿烈哥或是伯贤哥的口中而出大家或许只会当时个玩笑，但如果敬秀哥的话...证实度如果没有100%都会是99.9%，刚刚突然的震动与刚刚裂开的地面，是出自于敬秀哥的。

TBC


	5. 005 寻找

　　“啧，怎么突然多了那么多丧尸。”看着最后一只幸存的丧尸被自己挥动的铁棒打到在地上，鹿晗转过身看了一眼自己确认四处没有丧尸盯着他们，他放下心来地靠着在灯柱上。

 

　　“呼，真的太多丧尸了。”

 

　　“可能丧尸不知道从那一个地方一起跑了出来吧。”黄子韬擦干额上的汗水，继续张望四处的情况，丧尸倒是暂时没有出现了。

 

　　但街上留下的都是铺满血肉模糊也看不清肉身的原来模样的人类尸体或是身体腐烂的丧尸尸体，这个情景是人第一次看到都觉得恶心极了，尤其是这些尸体的都发出恶心难闻的味道。

 

　　血腥味混杂着腐烂的尸体味道是极为难闻。

 

　　但鹿晗和黄子韬已经快要习惯这种味道了，毕竟现在是身在末世，如果不习惯也得习惯，而且这种味道他们也持续闻着好两天了 。

 

　　两天前，他们一致决定离开那家连续被丧尸或感染者闯入的加油站，离开加油站前，黄子韬还教了一些基本简单防身动作给鹿晗，以便抵抗丧尸，接着他们就开始走上寻找新的休息地点了。

 

　　为了寻找新的休息地点，他们一路走在这充满血腥弥漫的街道上，一时他们会抵抗不了这种恶心的味道，只能停下脚步来呕吐一番才可以继续行动，别问他们为何不驾车，原因没有车，如果是要他们偷车？没有钥匙，而且要找一辆不容易听到引擎的车也不容易，如果有声音可是会迎来不少丧尸'围观'。

 

　　这一趟的寻找休息地点可比起鹿晗当时逃离咖啡厅来到加油站还要的困难，一路上不时有不知从哪里来攻击他们的丧尸，还有被丧尸咬着后感染的感染者。

 

　　他们唯有从路上捡来的任何东西来做防身用具，只要丧尸是往他们方向攻击，才攻击回丧尸，当然如果只是没有注意到他们的丧尸，他们也不会去刻意攻击他们，除非他们真的也想变成一具倒在地下的尸体或是会恶心的腐臭丧尸。

 

　　还好老天不负有心人，鹿晗和黄子韬终于找到了新地点，看起来像是一家放置新家具的仓库，原因他们一走进这家家具仓库内就闻到一股新家具独有的味道，能在这血味弥漫的地方嗅到以前才可以闻得到的新家具味。

 

　　顿时令鹿晗和黄子韬安心下来，随意坐在舒服的新沙发上休息一会。

 

　　也不知道是不是这沙发太过舒服还是这两天来他们都一直紧绷着精神来对付丧尸，鹿晗转过头来已经看到黄子韬的眼皮快支撑不住，笑着叫他随便在一张新床上休息一会才找食物，黄子韬点了点头爬到一张离他靠近的一张床上闭上了眼睛，很快便传来小声地呼噜声。

 

　　看着熟睡的黄子韬，鹿晗站了起来在仓库内四处走动，为了确保他们在这仓库内是安全的，肯定感染者和丧尸大概也进不了这仓库内，鹿晗又回到刚刚那个放了沙发和床的房间，他爬上另外一张床，闭上眼睛打算也睡一会。

 

　　这次他难得来到韩国不需要立刻开工，怎么就遭遇到这种事？应该是说，谁会想到这2018年，拥抱着新希望的新一天，论谁多不会希望出现这种可怕的丧尸大突袭。

 

　　不知怎么回事，刚刚一直提醒着自己快点去睡一觉的脑袋某明地越想越多这几天他们经历的事，现在倒好了，鹿晗越想越精神了，甚至感觉自己不用睡了。

 

　　他又爬了起来，看了一眼睡在隔着一两个沙发的黄子韬，他站了起来，把一条刚刚他们带着进来的一根铁棍放在黄子韬附近，自己则走出了仓库。

 

　　仓库外并没有一只活的丧尸走着，鹿晗也不敢掉以轻心地在马路上走着，依现在的情况来看，他们看到人类的数量和次数日渐越少，可能在过个一两天，这座城市将会是丧尸区域，完全没有生命的地区了。

 

　　他们还身在的江南区，江南区说大不会过大，说小也不见到小，这是鹿晗没有好好观看过首尔市江南区的地图得到的结论，好吧。鹿晗觉得身为一个路痴就算有没有看地图他也觉得这世界的路几乎都一样，所以刚刚他一路走着就做个标记一边等一下他真的不会回去刚刚的路了。

 

　　很快他就来到一个大仓库前，他打开了仓库的其中一扇门就走了进去看看里头有没有食物，可惜依然是一无所获，只是看到了里头的垃圾桶内有些用过的药盒，装过食物的朔料袋等等物品，而地上有干了的几滴血迹，怎么看这仓库都像是是曾经有人呆过的样子，血迹很大可能是之前呆在这里的人滴下的。

　　鹿晗走到血迹前面，呃？等等血迹旁的管子掉了一个东西，这东西怎么那么熟悉的？

 

　　鹿晗弯过身子捡起一个雕饰，是一个可爱的卡通小鹿，下面还吊着一个木牌，刻上一个大大的L字，是以前他送给世勋的雕饰。

　　TBC


	6. 006 成长

　　终于逃出江南区来到瑞草区了，以他们公司的位置来说，吴世勋他们原本应该是往北上逃去，逃去城东区或是广泽区，要么就逃向东边的松坡区。

　　可正因为他们在逃出公司的时候，不知不觉就往西边的方向前进，就这样来到了西边的江南区，来到了瑞草区。

　　瑞草区的情况也看似不怎么好，如果说要比江南看到的尸体的数量多还是这里瑞草区的数量比较多，当然他们看到江南区的数量还真的比较多，若说看到人类的次数？他们几乎没有怎样看到人类路过...

　　可现在吴世勋对于现在瑞草区的情况完全无心去理会，原因他弄丢了他送给他的吊饰了。

　　吴世勋等发现的时候也来到了江南区和瑞草区的边界了，各兄弟见状都哄了哄吴世勋，但世勋还是有点自责，那个吊饰可是唯一与他有关联的物品了...

　　“世勋，吊饰没了就没了，你也不想要的，对吧？”看着睡不着又再次陷入低沉的情绪的忙内，也睡不着的珉硕爬了起来小声地坐在吴世勋身旁，轻声安慰起来。

　　吴世勋也不是不明白这道理，他只是更加清楚明白自己只是一直过不了自己那关罢了，他抬头看了看珉硕哥，这几天他们经历了可不少事，身子沾上不少泥泞和污垢，完全整个身子没有洗澡有好几天了，原因他们也不敢使用水，水可能也被污染了。

　　他望向在轮流守夜的敬秀哥和灿烈哥，再看向刚刚守夜熟睡不久的伯贤哥和钟仁哥，还有晕倒了的俊勉哥与照顾了俊勉哥后几乎很难入睡后，现在才得以熟睡的钟大哥。

　　吴世勋顿时觉得，自己不应该再为这事自责，他已经24岁了，是个可以独当一面的男人，他再回了还在看着他的珉硕哥，吴世勋点了点头道：“我明白了。”

　　珉硕哥露出微笑地道：“我们忙内又长大了。”

　　第二天早上，迎面而来的是前一天晕倒时不时会高烧不退的俊勉完全康复了，他身上也与敬秀一样，多了一个能力，水异能。

　　看起来是个很荒谬的事，但看着俊勉伸手变出一颗水球随意一扔，水球碰到墙壁便洒落在墙壁流到地面。

　　好吧？连丧尸都出现在这个世界了，突然有强大力量的敬秀和变出水的俊勉也不是什么更惊讶的事了。

　　“看来，如果晕倒持续发高烧几乎很大可能是觉醒异能了，虽然丧尸病毒也会这样。”这是他们得到的结论。

　　之后呢？得到水异能的俊勉就开始展开了试图释放多些水让大家清洗一下脸。

　　由于金俊勉是刚刚觉醒没多久，他们都害怕金俊勉会使用过度异能就在金俊勉装满4大瓶矿泉水瓶后还要装多一瓶时，他们就要金俊勉先休息了。

　　金俊勉就在被大家逼迫下，只好躺下睡一会了。

　　就在金俊勉睡着后，他们围在一起开始小声讨论起现在他们将要面对的问题。

　　“食物我觉得还需要多一些，因为我们现在无论是向北或是向南前进的路都恐怕会面对那些商店也已经被人收刮完毕了。”身为年龄最大的金珉硕率先说出现在他们将要面对的问题，大家各自点头表示赞同，这还真的是大问题。

　　虽然他们已经没有看到什么活着的人类了，但不代表之前不会有活着的人类与他们一样，都需要收集可存放的食物和一些重要的日常用品，恐怕他们附近用品也被收刮干净了。

　　现在他们使用的药物倒是还有许多，食物呢？如果以他们这样好好分配的话，倒是可以撑个两三天而已。

　　恐怕他们真的需要出门去找吃，或许也要找个更加好的武器以便容易对抗丧尸，他们可不需要单纯地依赖着敬秀和俊勉的异能，异能这东西使用会使使用者疲惫，所以大家都有些武器在手会比较好。

　　“我觉得留下两三个成员在这里会比较好，其他的都一起去找，大家认为如何？”边伯贤一边说一只手开始抚摸着很久因为没有剃须刀剃胡子而长出了小小胡子来。

　　大家听后都挺赞同伯贤的提议，之后敬秀自己说要做随他们出去的其中一个人一边帮助大家，然后就在珉硕的分配下，朴灿烈，金钟仁与还在睡觉的金俊勉都分别留下，其他人五个人都一同出门去收刮物品。

　　“哇，这里竟然还有商店还没被收刮！”边伯贤有些惊喜地说道，他们刚刚一出门转角就遇到两只丧尸，不过很快就被敬秀一手干掉，算是有惊无险地来到一个小路旁一排小店铺，他们来到路的尾端就发现这一间完全无人收刮的店，五人就展开了收刮行动。

　　很快就将全部店许多东西都收刮完毕，食物的分量已经足够他们撑一阵子了，“现在剩下寻找武器了，这可不容易，恐怕只有警察局或是私自拥有枪械的有人家或是黑道人士才有武器。”金钟大走出店铺来看着大家说道。

　　“我有看到警察局，就在对面那条街.”一直沉默寡言的吴世勋终于说话，大家转过头看着吴世勋，吴世勋指了指刚刚他看到的警察局的方向。

　　由于只有吴世勋看到对面警察局，带路这任务原本从大哥金珉硕变成是吴世勋了，果然吴世勋并没有看错，很快就将大家带到他看到的警察局面前。

　　可眼前警察局阴森森的，仿佛身处在恐怖片一样，虽然没有藤蔓大树铺满整个警察局，但是阴风突然吹来，大家都不禁颤抖一会，让人怎样都感觉这警察局是个很是可怕的地方。

　　无奈他们需要寻找武器就需要闯入这有可能突然会遭遇丧尸突袭的地方，“走进去时要小心，最好不要分散行动，太危险了，握紧手上的武器，我希望我们都可以平安知道了吗？”金珉硕走进去前，先是嘱咐各位，等大家都准备好了，敬秀率先轻轻地打开了门，走了进去。

　　里头的光线挺差，如果是平时的白天这里却会是光线最好的，可现在的大白天却一直都维持着阴色的天气从未出现阳光普照的一天，这情况似乎打从丧尸出现了以后，就一直都是这个模样的天气。

　　没人知道这是什么原因，这气氛完全就如拍一部惊悚片一样，天空一直被乌云笼罩着整片天空，完全不让人有未来的希望，但吴世勋却不会那么想，他想起之前刷推特上的事，他现在此时此刻多么希望鹿晗可以活着，他可还有很多事还没说与鹿哥，所以他也必须活着。

　　由于度敬秀是有能力的人，每当要决定谁带头的时候他会一定会站出来说他带头的，不过大家不会是让度敬秀带头的那个人，虽然说敬秀现在可以说得上是个异能者，但异能并非万能，所以兄弟们不会每次都让他带头。

　　但这次的警察局，敬秀带头会让大家比较好的可以注意放置武器的房间在哪里。

　　所以大家最后也让敬秀当了领头，走在最前面的他每当丧尸跑过来就立即让它领便当了。

　　很快他们来到了一个走廊，是个铺满不少丧尸与人类的尸体的走廊，血腥味充满在整个走廊里。

　　其实他们转角前就闻到一股血腥味，果然当他们走到这里就看到这情景，怎么看都知道发生过战斗事件，墙壁上血迹斑斑，虽然已经干了，却因为是室内原因，四处的窗口都没有打开，是个才导致血腥味无法在室内走散。

　　他们走着走着，走到一间资料室前，伯贤小声压抑着声量地说道：“我们走到那么久，都没有看到武器室会不会就藏在资料室内？”

　　武器会可能藏在资料室内吗？吴世勋想，这是个好问题，毕竟他们都一直都没见到写着武器室，他们又不是警察，怎么会知道警察到底把武器放入哪里？

　　大家都勉强接受了伯贤的建议，进去资料室看一看里头会不会藏有武器。

　　站在最前面的敬秀便帮大家打开了资料室的门，突然一条带刺的藤蔓瞬间越过他们，很快又收了回来，熟悉的声音便响起，“兄弟是你们？”

　　大家都还没反应过来的时候，边伯贤的语气异常地激动地叫出他名字了，“艺兴！”

　　TBC


	7. 007 异能者

　“艺兴哥，你的异能不应该是治愈？”

听到钟大的疑问艺兴笑了笑地说道：“我也很惊讶我并非拥有治愈能力而是攻击型的植物控制。”

张艺兴说完往地面挥动了手指，坚固的水泥地板突然被一颗植物冲破变得四分五裂，只有一棵茂盛的百合花渐渐在空气中盛开在并没有植物可以生存在无太阳照射的室内。

“这朵花很美...”钟大赞美地说道。

“天啊...太神奇了。”伯贤惊叹地说道。

“艺兴哥，你能感应到附近的植物？”世勋问道。

艺兴点头回答：“能，毕竟那是我的能力之一。”

“外头的植物似乎少了许多？”珉硕一边说着一边走到那棵盛开的百合花前，轻轻抚摸着百合花的表皮，百合花在禁闭的室内中散发着淡淡的百合花香。

“是不是尤其是偏生命力弱的植物？”

“对。”珉硕点头应道。

“我近期感觉到许多尤其是生命力弱的植物，它们都在没有太阳的照射下渐渐走向枯萎...如果一直没有太阳恐怕都大自然培养出来的植物难逃灭亡。”艺兴也随着走到这朵洁白美丽的百合前，他一手托着一片绿色的叶子，充满希望与坚定的笑容再次出现他的脸上，“不过我相信会有雨过天晴的一天。”

“我也是。”五个兄弟同声同气齐声说道，然后他们六个人互相看着彼此，在惊觉了他们EXO成员都有不一般的默契之下再次不约而同露出笑容。

“艺兴哥，你知道这里有什么武器，比如枪之类的东西..”钟大转过身看向那一层层都摆放着文件的柜子，他摸了摸其中一个文件，再次张开那只摸过文件的手，就看薄薄的灰尘躺在修长美丽的手指上。

在他拍掉那沾上灰尘的手指时，艺兴快速眨了几下眼睛，“你们原来来这里是找武器的？”

“对，现在我们只有两个人拥有异能而已，如果我们这些没有能力的人没有武器防身可很难在这种情况下生存。”大哥双手捧胸地说着，然后伯贤点头表示同意他们的大哥的说法：“秀珉哥你说的对！我似乎还觉得丧尸变得有些聪明了？他们有些会试图绕过我们的背后攻击我们！”

“丧尸会进步的吗？”沉默寡言的敬秀突然问道。

“恐怕暂时没有人知道...”

大家为这可怕的想法打了一阵冷颤，不过当务之急是解决武器没有的问题，被问着武器其实是不是藏在资料室，艺兴问难道你们没有看到资料室对面的房间上面放着的牌子写着武器室吗？

大家表示对面房间并没有看到什么牌子。

当艺兴带着自己兄弟走出资料室他才知道原本武器室的牌子早已不翼而飞恐怕是打斗时弄掉的。

武器们为了防止有人进去偷武器，门肯定是紧锁着的，在试过用植物做成的钥匙等等其他可以避免制作噪音引诱丧尸来这里的方法后，结果只能靠敬秀努力减少弄倒这门的噪音。

他们阻止了大门在倒下后会制造更大的声音，他们接住了大门，赶紧把大门移到一边去，在有可能丧尸围攻进来的时候快速将比较好用的武器给收好，他们匆忙的离开了警察局后只遇到一两只阻拦他们的丧尸，艺兴控制着他的植物把他们给放倒了。

算是有惊无险，外加意外寻回一个兄弟回到了他们暂时休息点。

看到艺兴的出现在他们的暂时休息点的灿烈哥，钟仁哥以及刚刚睡醒的俊勉哥很高兴地拥抱了彼此，他们围在一起微笑寒暄问好，世勋差点有一个慌神以为他们再次回到了2016年时，他们九个成员在公司内的练习室内休息时有说有笑的日子。

这明明是一件很荒唐的事，但却出现在他眼前，这让他反应不过来险些被眼前这个移动异常快速的丧尸给爪到。

鹿晗并不是个异能者什么的，之前SM公司给自己设定个意念异能也只是吸引大众眼球招数。

他并非真的拥有强大的念力就可以随意用意念控制物体，也没有一些粉丝们同人作所写的小说那样，他拥有仿佛美国电影里的X战警中的X教授那样拥有心灵控制的异能，可以入侵他人的脑中————————这些什么异能他半个都没有。

他只是一个普通的人类，最多只是个比较红的男明星，当他卸下的明星身份，他只不过是个再也寻常不过的中国北京男人，他与每个平凡的人类的身体结构一样，无多无少。

但眼前那犹如上了加速Buff的怪物在他眼前快速移动躲避他的攻击，然后伸出那爬满无数正在蠕动着的乳白色寄生虫手试图用黑色长长的指甲爪向鹿晗。

鹿晗完全没有料到眼前的丧尸会躲开攻击的同时还要攻击他，就在鹿晗以为自己真的快要被丧尸爪到时，一个瞬间，不知什么东西在他眼前闪过，随着腐烂的丧尸头颅便滚到地面上。

鹿晗惊讶地顺着不明物体的方向看去，只见一个棕色短卷发的女人手握着一把沾上了只有丧尸会流出来的绿黄色液体的手术刀，另一只手握着一块深蓝色布擦掉手术刀上的液体。

鹿晗有些愣了，刚刚这个女人是怎样用手术刀扔向丧尸还能将丧尸的脖子给切断

“嘶吼！”不知是不是感知到同伴的死去的丧尸不知从哪里冒出来，正从女人的方向攻击，鹿晗睁大双眼想要告诉眼前还在擦刀子的女人。

女人的身手很快，一只手不知从哪里变出来的几把小刀，正眼都不查看后面的情况就往背后一扔，几把小刀仿佛被人操控着往丧尸的头部与四肢插入。

“噗嘶....”

小刀瞬间又回到女人的手上，丧尸软趴趴的倒下，被刀插入的地方像是自然瀑布一样涌出恶心的绿黄色液体。

再次沾上丧尸的液体小刀被女人用蓝色布擦得发亮后把刀子收了起来，再次抬起头来看到还站着在原地惊呆的鹿晗，她轻轻笑了笑走到鹿晗的面前，拍了拍鹿晗的肩膀说道：“Hey，Bro，其实你不用那么惊讶，丧尸能出现在世界上其实已经很科幻的事了，不对吗？”

“emmm，小姐，你说得对。”鹿晗吞了一抹口水，他虽然也挺认同女人说的话，但他依然对异能出现在这世界的设定感到很惊讶啊！

“如果你不是异能者，这个时候出来找资源可幸苦了，尤其是你现在所在的地区丧尸特别爱这个时候出现在街上。”女人眼神扫视了周围了一会，然后抱胸地道着。

“不，小姐，其实是我的同伴病了，我们的药在之前就收集不多，我们的药到明天一早就用完了，我必须先在就找到药。”

“病？”女人听到鹿晗的话，邹起了眉头，原本松懈的表情再次变得严肃起来，“你朋友的病症是怎么的。”

TBC


End file.
